Ojos secos, cielo púrpura
by HnW
Summary: Ryo pensaba que era el color del insomnio y la decadencia hasta que una afortunada casualidad lo hizo cambiar de opinión. [Fic para la actividad "Universos de colores" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars, del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Ojos secos, cielo púrpura.**

* * *

Las sábanas estaban impregnadas de un olor a encierro que lo asfixiaba pesadamente mientras los pies no paraban de picar. Le sudaban las manos porque sabía que ya era hora de levantarse por mucha resistencia que opusiera.

Eran las 05.00 horas. Puto insomnio que lo perseguía como un alma en pena.

Quieta la madrugada que no era invernal ni veraniega, como una postal sin nombre, sin identidad. La fatiga y falta de sueño le hacían odiar el silencio pero su resignación en el fondo lo agradecía porque la tranquilidad lo desconectaba por unos minutos del mundo al que apenas podía seguirle el paso.

Arrastró los pies por la olvidada alfombra de su pequeño departamento de soltero en dirección a la cocina. Unas tostadas añejas y un poco quemadas con una delgada capa de mantequilla junto con una taza de agua hirviendo con tres cucharadas de café instantáneo que compró en oferta. Lo importante era que había desayuno.

Cerca de las 05.30 horas marcaban los relojes en la ciudad. Él no tenía a mano ninguno pero esta rutina se la sabía tan bien que hasta de los segundos era consciente. El humo de un cigarrillo maltrecho y viejo lo acompañaba mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo que no tenía otro color más que el morado de la madrugada, el color del insomnio, el mismo que se posaba bajo sus ojos y notaba cada vez que se enfrentaba a su reflejo.

Veinte minutos más tarde su rostro lucía suave y fresco después de afeitarse. Desde que se instaló la cultura del insomnio siempre tenía tiempo en su rutina para estar perfectamente afeitado, contrastando con su barba descuidada de dos o tres días.

Cuando los relojes daban las 06.30 horas sus pasos arrastrados lo dirigían sin prisa a la estación de metro y ya cuando ingresaba al andén alcanzó a distinguir la presencia tan particular que estaba buscando: indiferente pero poderosa, fuerte. Era probablemente el único momento del día donde ella corría, todo con tal de alcanzar un asiento en el vagón vacío, quizás para leer unos minutos, dormir o reposar mientras veía de reojo las caras de gente esperando en el andén.

 _¿Me habrá visto alguna vez?_

 _Sonrío. Si tuviera energías para correr en las mañanas de seguro podría sentarme junto a ella y disfrutar un corto, reparador y dulce sueño embriagado por su perfume, adormecido por su presencia._

Subió al tren siguiente y caminó hacia la universidad sin ser consciente de nada. Se saltó el primer bloque de clases y fue directamente a dormitar a la biblioteca con un pesado libro sobre su nuca hasta que lo echaron después de descubrirlo en el punto ciego. Sin molestarse en reclamar salió al pasto e intentó dormir con el libro nuevamente sobre su cabeza, esta vez con las hojas tocándole la cara.

Cayó en un estado de nada donde apenas pudo descansar y pensó que tal vez no era tan temprano para almorzar así que pasó directo al casino donde terminó de comer y de inmediato bandeja al lado, volvió a caer rendido.

—Diría que sólo a un patán lo echan de la biblioteca por dormir, va a dormir afuera en el pasto y después de comer se queda dormido con la bandeja al lado… Bueno, eres un patán —la chica se sentó a su lado después de acomodar su bolso.

—Ah… Ruki, ¿qué pasa? —alejó la bandeja de Ryo para poner la suya y comenzar a comer.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir? —ignoró su pregunta.

—Ni te imaginas. No puedo dormir en las noches y si lo hago no descanso, además despierto tempranísimo. El resto ya lo has visto.

—¿Has ido al médico?

No respondió.

—Ya veo. Tendrás tus razones y no has querido pensar en ello, ¿no es así?

—Tus palabras son como puñales.

—Lo sé.

Durante todo el rato que almorzó no hubo más palabras y él aprovecho para nuevamente intentar descansar.

—¿Te molesta si te pido los apuntes del bloque siguiente? —preguntó después de que ella terminara su comida. Ruki rió.

—Me voy a casa, _Cabeza de Tele_ mandó un correo avisando que la clase de hoy se suspende.

—Ya veo —ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que revisó el suyo.

—Te ves fatal, más lo estarás si sigues durmiendo de esa manera.

—Déjame acompañarte, tal vez me haga bien ver la luz del sol.

—¿Vienes a la universidad a dormir?

—Tal como lo ves.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no duermes en tu casa?

No respondió. No quería decirle que sólo se levantaba para verla todos los días y que probablemente su insomnio apareció por la silenciosa desesperación de verla y no tenerla.

—Bien… Caminemos un poco, un poco de aire tampoco me vendrá mal. El maldito pelado _Cabeza de Tele_ me tiene podrida —ambos rieron.

Ryo agradeció haber echado un poco de dinero en su billetera para comprar dos cafés para llevar, en un carrito ubicado a dos cuadras del campus universitario. ¿Qué más daba tomar café teniendo insomnio? Sobre todo si Ruki parecía de tan buen humor que hasta compró medias lunas para ambos, no se esperó ese detalle de su parte siendo ella tan distante con todos.

—Hay mucha gente que mira en menos este carrito, pero son excelentes y a muy buen precio. Los tarados prefieren gastar el triple y aparentar con su dinero. No los soporto —él sólo le oyó pues no era normal que tomara la iniciativa en alguna conversación—. Lo bueno de eso es que nunca está lleno, me pone de mal humor esperar.

Para Ruki era un simple comentario, pero para Ryo era la primera vez que admitía su mal humor indirectamente y no pudo evitar reír. Recién entonces comprendió la interpretación a sus palabras y río tranquilamente, mostrando una faceta hasta entonces desconocida. Era una risa suave y ligera, libre de sonrojos o incomodidades.

* * *

Al momento de tomar el tren de regreso, el sol parecía estoico sobre los edificios. Era la primera vez en meses que volvía a casa bajo un luminoso cielo celeste y aunque no se quejaba, la situación no dejaba de parecer surrealista a su entender.

Antes de despedirse afuera de la estación el moreno se sintió como en casa al notar el cielo ya casi morado, opaco y tranquilo. Pesado. Podía decir que había sido un día distinto.

— ¡Gracias, Ruki!

Ella solo asintió y dio la vuelta mientras él la veía desaparecer entre el montón de gente que iba y venía.

* * *

La noche siguiente pudo dormir unas horas y disfrutó de un bálsamo en forma de tregua. Se sentía renovado, liviano y limpio. ¡Fresco como la brisa que traía su sonrisa!

Le hizo creer a Ruki que se encontraron casualmente en la estación y bastó con que ambos se miraran a los ojos para correr y alcanzar los asientos vacíos en el vagón. Ella sacó su libro y se dispuso a leer.

—¿Puedo dormir? —Ruki sólo sonrió y le dijo que bueno pero ya sabía que había logrado dormir, el brillo de sus de por sí llamativos ojos lo delataba. Quería poner a prueba sus intenciones.

Pasos antes de ingresar al campus sólo le dijo:

—Lo sabía desde hace tiempo —y lo dejó solo sin permitir que él le viera el rostro.

Minutos después Ryo comprendió que el morado no era su decadencia ni su nube negra y mucho menos el color del insomnio, tan sólo una desafortunada coincidencia como indicaba la calificación que había obtenido con el _Cabeza de Tele_ : un 4,9* era una nota insuficiente, pero estaba al borde de lo suficiente, arañando el azul, lejos del rojo. Había sacado un morado.

* * *

*En una escala de calificación de 1 a 10. Pobre Ryo xD

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, esta servidora no ha tenido tiempo ni para ella misma. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer! :)


End file.
